Stronger
by wherever-you-wander
Summary: Sometimes she left him breathless. From the running. Not because he was in love with her, thank you very much. More 3/4 fluffiness.


Humming happily, Kuki Sanban skipped quickly through the tree house. Although she was considered far too old to still skip everywhere she went, the fifteen year old continued to use it as her main mode of transportation. Leaning into a nearby door frame, the petite Asian girl scanned the room, her lips turning down gracefully when she didn't see what she was looking for. Her pouting didn't last long; soon her lips were pulled back into the smile that usually graced her face.

"Wallyyyy!" said Kuki cheerfully. "Where are youuuuu?" Skipping to the next room, she glanced inside only to shake her head sadly.

"Where could he be _Best-Tea-Party-Friend Rainbow Monkey_?" she asked the purple animal resting in her arms. When the animal failed to grace her with a satisfactory response, Kuki shrugged and continued her search.

* * *

><p>"You don't think he's hiding do you?" Kuki asked her stuffed toy. "Maybe we should go get <em>Super-Sleuth Rainbow Monkey<em>. He can help us find Wally!"

Before she could leave, Wally came barreling into the room, a look of excitement on his face. He didn't notice Kuki, and as a result, he slammed into her. Hard.

"Crud!" said Wally, seeing Kuki sprawled on the floor. "I'm so sorry Kuki!"

"It's alright Wally!" said Kuki cheerfully; accepting the hand Wally offered her. Standing next to Wally, Kuki was reminded of just how much Wally had grown. He was a good four inches taller then her now, and was still growing.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" asked Kuki as she reached down to pick up the rainbow monkey she had dropped.

Wally's face brightened happily. "The brand new Yipper comic came out! Issue number 786 is supposed to be the best one yet!"

Kuki's face dropped a little. "Do you already have it?"

"Yep!" said Wally waving it happily in front of her face. "I'm gonna go read it right now!"

"But you can't!" cried Kuki, staring sadly at the treasured comic book.

"Why not?" asked Wally amused, as he sat himself comfortably on the couch.

"Because!" said Kuki, "I wanted you to come to my tea party!"

"A cruddy tea party?" asked Wally "Seriously Kuki, you're too old for those."

"Tea parties aren't cruddy!" said Kuki, tears beginning to pool in her violet eyes. Wally, sensing danger, tensed. "And I wanted you to be the guest of honor! I made cookies and everything!"

"Kuki." groaned Wally, running a hand over his face. "I really want to read this comic. And you know I don't like tea parties."

Kuki shot a glare at the offending comic.

"B-but…" said Kuki, pulling her lip down into her famous pout. "But I _want _you to come."

"Maybe later." mumbled Wally, his eyes glued to his comic.

"You always say that." grumbled Kuki, "But you never actually come later."

For a moment Kuki sat in silence, mulling over whether not to abandon her cause to get Wally to come. She glanced at Wally, and her eyes landed again on the comic book. A light bulb went off in Kuki's head, and Kuki smirked.

Getting up as though going to leave, Kuki threw a pout on her face.

"Fine Mr. Meanie Pants." said Kuki huffily to Wally. "Have it your way." Wally didn't say anything, but Kuki saw a smile spread across his face.

Slowly Kuki passed Wally on her way to the door. At the last possible moment, Kuki ripped the comic from Wally's hands and took off as fast as she could go.

"Hey!" cried Wally in protest. "Get back here ya cruddy shelia!" Pushing himself off the couch, Wally started running after Kuki.

Kuki ran happily through the tree house, laughing joyfully as she did. Wally was hot on her heels, doing his best to look annoyed, but he couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at his lips. As the chase continued, the smile slipped away as Wally got more and more frustrated. Kuki was determined not to give him back the comic, and Wally was getting mad.

"That. Is. _It._" He growled, his brows furrowing over his eyes. "Give. Me. My. Comic. _Now_."

They both stopped, breathing heavily. Kuki seemed almost to consider the idea.

"…No." said Kuki chirpily as she resumed running. Wally growled and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Stupid cruddy shelia." mumbled Wally to himself, his eyes fixed on the comic book held loosely in Kuki's small hand.

"C'mon Kuki!" groaned Wally. "Just give me back the cruddy comic!"

"Not unless you promise to come to my tea party first!" called Kuki happily over her shoulder. Wally couldn't help but be impressed; Kuki's energy seemed limitless.

Still chasing after Kuki, Wally weighed his options. He could tell Kuki no, and try to catch her to get back his comic. Or he could just go to Kuki's stupid party, have some tea, a couple cookies, pray that the others didn't come back to the tree house and see him playing tea party, and then get his comic back.

Option one would make him happy. Option two would make Kuki happy. Sighing internally, Wally slowed to a halt.

"Kuki?" Kuki stopped and turned to face Wally, the comic swinging in her hand.

"Yes Wally?"

A smirk grew on Wally's face, and using the last of his energy, he ran forward and grabbed the comic from Kuki's hand.

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>More LCIL repeats. Yay for laziness! <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton <strong>_


End file.
